


for you

by miyu (robot3)



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flash Fic, aoko is a sacrificial idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robot3/pseuds/miyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoko believes that Kaito will not achieve happiness with her. She goes out of her way to avoid him, even as her heart protests. And that continues for eighty-two years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for you

He falls, and she screams.

Then he sits back up and mutters something about immortality potions and Pandora, and Aoko knows that _they can't._

_~_

They go their separate ways after high school, and it's Aoko's choice. She sees the hurt look on his face, and her heart clenches at the sight, even as she keeps her expression stoic and cold.

~

On her twentieth birthday, she receives a present, delivered anonymously on her table. She reads the tag, recognizes the handwriting, and stashes it in the bottom of her drawer.

She doesn't know why she doesn't throw it away.

~

She thinks she saw him once, walking by while her and Keiko are chatting in the cafe.

She pretends that she's hallucinating, even as her head turns to watch him go.

~

She was promoted to the role of manager when she was thirty. While interviewing potential employees, she sees one with a somewhat familiar face, but with black-framed glasses and neat hair.

She turns him away anyway.

~

She moans to Akako that she feels old when she's thirty five.

In her heart, she thinks of a certain immortal boy and one fateful night when she sees him dead and then sitting up like nothing's happened, and then firmly squashes those thoughts.

_No,_ she reminds herself.

~

She finds the long forgotten present when she's forty. 

She debates on whether to open it, then decides the less she has of him, the better.

It would hurt less for her, too.

~

She's forty-five, and single, and the cause of every single family debate. (“ _I know some people still marry at this age... but seriously Aoko, get a boyfriend before your amazingly youthful appearance withers away”_ )

(Somehow, they manage to roll compliments and insults into one.)

She does date, but her romances are fleeting and are somehow, always with mischievous magicians with black hair and blue eyes.

~

She's fifty. Her family has given up. Ginzo's dead. 

And as she watches Hakuba and Akako, she might just be a little jealous.

(why do they get to be happy, why is he cursed, why do I have to inflict this onto myself)

She pushes those thoughts to the back of her mind and pretends to congratulate them on their silver anniversary. 

~

She's seventy, and old, but still manages to look like she's a decade younger than she really is.

Hakuba's dead.

Aoko's grateful for the fact that she doesn't have to suffer the pain Akako does.

(or is she?)

~

She's a hundred, and dead and dying, and he takes advantage of this.

(He still looks young.)

“You stupid idiot, Aoko, you didn't have to do this! Why did you have to sacrifice your happiness?”

He cries.

It's the first time he showed this much emotion ever since I've met him, she thinks.

She smiles, weak but warm, and the world fades into darkness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> it's angst day.


End file.
